


烟雨

by yishan2chun



Category: Real Person Fiction, 排瓜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishan2chun/pseuds/yishan2chun
Summary: 吃醋
Relationships: 排骨/西瓜
Kudos: 9





	烟雨

**Author's Note:**

> 腹黑吃醋排骨x诱受西瓜

最后一抹霞光消失的无踪无迹，整片天空都像被墨水浸染一般，漆黑的夜看不到一点星辰，云层密布，是要下雨的前兆，，整个街道被各种各样的霓虹灯覆盖着，喧闹声，嬉戏声，不绝于耳，在城市的中心，一所大型酒吧里，西瓜还在喝着酒，陪朋友们嬉闹着。

“瓜，最近几天都没看到排骨啊，他跑哪里去了？”说话的人穿着黑色的连帽衫，在这么暖和的地方还带着帽子，让人觉得有些奇怪。

“啊，他啊。”西瓜坐在吧台上，一身随意的黑色搭配让人不自觉想到另一个人，“出差了，毕竟他要养家嘛，别管他，还要几天才能回来呢。”

“噗，这个我们可猜到了，他要是在家，这个点你根本出不来。”黄发少年笑嘻嘻的拿着酒杯，“干坐着你们不觉得无聊吗？”

“我不觉得你能说出什么好建议。”银发的男生扶了扶眼镜，顺便拿掉黄发少年放在自己肩膀上的手。

“那...真心话大冒险？”西瓜想了想五个人怎么都不能去玩麻将吧，再说在酒吧玩这个估计会被人围观的。

“噗，可以呀，那就转酒瓶，路人你转吧。”一头粉毛的局长半坐在酒吧高凳上，霓虹灯照在他身上没有一丝违和感。

“来就来。”路人转动酒瓶，不偏不倚指向局长。“哈哈哈哈哈哈，还好快播没在，不然他一定会被笑死啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

“.......”局长也很无奈。

游戏一轮轮进行着，惩罚也越来越奇怪，从刚开始的喝酒卖萌讲黑历史丑拍，甚至是劈叉？到西瓜这里变成了喘撩...

“我的天，你们太黑了！”西瓜攥着酒杯看着罪魁祸首们。

“来嘛，不如撩路人啊！”狮子托着腮笑嘻嘻的提出意见。

“........”西瓜觉得自己一定是被算计了...恩...

-

外面已经开始下起小雨，整个城市被蒙上一层水雾，排骨下了飞机，本来订好是三天后回来，但为了早点见到西瓜，提前了几天，排骨掏出手机打给西瓜，可电话那边仍是忙音，如果算上之前打的，这已经是第十一个未接电话了，排骨不禁怀疑西瓜是不是被绑架之类的。

-

“瓜，不能耍赖！”

“对啊对啊！”狮子帮着局长说话。

“切，来就来，我怎么可能怕这个。”西瓜放下酒杯，直接趴在路人身上，突然来的动作让路人的大脑来不及反应。

“瓜...”路人一脸懵逼的看着越靠越近的西瓜，“路人~”西瓜笑了笑，“来嘛~”

“wwwwwwwa”狮子局长捂着脸发着呼声，白鼠无奈着看着他们，果断掏出手机录下来，“可以发给排骨。”

“噫，来啥。”路人看着西瓜，等着西瓜接下来的动作。

西瓜不满意路人太过于冷淡的反应，想了会，伸手解开自身衬衫的领口，脸上挂着善意的笑容，摸着路人的脸，“人家要啦~”

不知西瓜是完美主义者，认真的勾搭路人，还是喝醉了控制不住自己，或者干脆脑子错乱，总之都是酒精的错，恩。

-

排骨继续拨打着第十五个电话，对面仍是忙音，排骨低着头，紧紧攥着手机，但又随即抬起头，好像知道什么一样朝着目的地前进，要知道，能让西瓜忙着不接电话的只要三种可能：洗澡，打麻将和酒吧。

要知道前者的假设还是不准的，谁洗澡可以洗一天，还是后两者比较贴近，两个地点，不着急，慢慢找。

-

“不要呢~”路人拍了拍西瓜的脸，“你一点都不可爱，不满意。”

“是啊，不用心。”狮子摸着下巴，语气很是严肃。

“是的，而且就和表演一样，烂大街啊，我也会。”局长握着酒杯，盯着西瓜。

“喂.....你们还要我怎样....”

“这样吧。”一直没怎么说话的白鼠提出了一个建议，“你怎么对排骨怎么对路人，明白吧。”白鼠笑了笑，无框眼镜仿佛闪着光。

“好好好.....你们看好了啊.....”西瓜一脸黑线，看来我不出绝招你们小看本网红？

-

排骨找了一圈西瓜常去的麻将馆，什么都没发现，那么.......

-

西瓜想了一会，低下头，换了个表情，怎么说，有些楚楚可怜，西瓜一脸坏笑，眨着眼睛，趴在路人身上，声音带着些许哭腔还有一些喘息“啊...路人...我要...”

排骨坐在在酒吧门口，轻笑着看着西瓜的表演，然而西瓜演的正卖力，怎么会注意周围。排骨掏出手机又拨了一个电话过去。

瓜你电话好像响了。”路人不得不承认有些被吓到。

“谁啊...”西瓜接过递过来的手机，看着通话记录默默打了回去。“排骨？”

“恩，你在哪？”

“我啊，我在....在家呢，干嘛？”

排骨不禁想笑“我马上到家了。”

“卧槽，额，我在楼下呢....你等一下啊，不过你怎么回来这么早？”

“你还有五分钟。”排骨低头看了看表，起身“别解释了，我十一点之前看不到你的话，你完了。”

“啊？喂？？？”西瓜看着被挂断的电话，有些不爽，你让我回去我就回去啊，你是我谁啊。

“瓜？咋了？”路人发觉西瓜的情绪不对，小心翼翼的问。

“排骨啦，好了好了，烦死了，我回去了。”西瓜拿起外套丢下四脸懵逼的路人他们，走出酒吧。

外面的雨越下越大，西瓜沿着街道一路小跑，也许是天气的缘故，一辆出粗车都看不到，西瓜干脆冒着雨跑回去。

西瓜狼狈的打开门，脱下已经被淋湿的外套，当然里面的衣服没好到哪里去，几乎全身湿透，加上排骨刚才的态度，西瓜还在气头上。

“你迟到了。”满身酒气的排骨坐在沙发上，半敞的衬衫和一桌子乱七八糟的酒瓶，简单明了的说明了一切。排骨把还在滴水的头发随意理了理，“刚才去哪里了。”

西瓜没见过这样的排骨，房间太安静了，安静到能听见自己的心跳声。“没啊....”

“说实话。”

“没有....没去哪里...排骨你咋了喝这么多酒干嘛啊？”

“呵。”排骨笑着把酒杯里最后一点酒喝完，起身慢慢走向西瓜。

“你什么态度！又抽什么风了！”

“西瓜你厉害了哦，学会骗人了。”排骨直接把西瓜抵在墙上，抬手撩起西瓜粘在脸上的碎发，“你喝酒了。”

“哦，那又怎样，干嘛。”

“不干嘛，干你。”排骨一点点把西瓜逼到床上，

“我不是说过不准喝那么多的吗。”

“不是，咋了。”

排骨从刚才一直忍到现在，但是看起来还不如行动起来比较有效果。

“呵。”排骨把剩下的扣子都解开，扯下领带，直接吻了上去。

排骨的吻十分粗暴，要说是亲吻还不如说是施暴，西瓜抗拒着排骨，想把排骨推开，未果，干脆狠狠地咬了下去。

排骨的动作一僵，擦了擦嘴角，是血。

西瓜也愣住了，连忙坐起来，“疼不疼....”

排骨舔了舔嘴角，“看来你真的是该调教了。”

“啊？”

排骨拿起放在床边用来固定的细绳，把西瓜不安分的手直接绑在床柱上，“既然不听话，那我一定要好好管教你了。”

西瓜知道排骨现在的笑容绝对不普通，但是排骨绑的实在是太紧了，西瓜挣扎了一下，还是打不开“排骨你干嘛！”

排骨粗暴的扯开西瓜的扣子，“你还是先留着力气吧，一会有的你叫。”

排骨把头埋在西瓜的脖颈，毫不温柔的施虐，另一只手不安分的在西瓜腰间抚摸着，不轻不重，排骨一路吻向下，品尝着西瓜的茱萸，用力有些大，红果被吸允的有些红肿，“哎呀，肿了呢。”

排骨抬起头看着眯着眼睛快哭了的西瓜心情更加愉快，

“难受....”西瓜努力想忍住喘息，但还是有些喘息从嘴里跑了出来。

排骨的手一路向下，隔着外裤摸着西瓜有些抬头的欲望，“哎呀这就硬了呢，怎么这么没耐性啊。”

“你...哈.走开...啊！”

排骨轻轻揉了揉西瓜的欲望，看到西瓜沾满泪水的脸，笑的更开心了，“你在酒吧喘的很棒啊，怎么到我这里就没有了呢？”

“啊....哈..”西瓜的大脑早已举起白旗，现在的他无法思考，下身的欲望越来越强烈，西瓜挣扎着靠近排骨，抬起腿勾住排骨的腰，似乎想从衣料摩擦中寻找快感。

“怎么了？现在不会了？可我很想听啊。”

排骨低下头，伏在西瓜的耳边，轻声说着话，排骨的头发让西瓜有些痒，“啊...我..我没有..”

“没有？”排骨一边抚摸着西瓜胸前的茱萸，另一边又色.气的舔弄着西瓜的耳垂，“说谎的人是要受到惩罚的。”一下子双重的刺激让西瓜有些受不了

“排骨你放开我....你走开....”西瓜挣扎着，可是却没有一点办法，“啊..疼.”

“呵。”排骨脸上仍挂着不明意笑，伸手摸着西瓜的脸。

排骨的手慢慢从额头摸到下身，排骨的手有些凉，触摸到西瓜微热的皮肤，让西瓜不自觉的颤抖，很是撩人。

“呵，都硬成这样了....不过你好像并不乐意让我帮你。”排骨笑着从西瓜身上下来，“那我还是走吧。”

西瓜流着泪，努力的摇着头，“啊...排骨...我...别..别走...”

面前的西瓜明显染上情欲，他声音有些嘶哑，带着些许颤抖，甚至染上了哭腔，排骨看着这样的西瓜也有些心疼。

“你以后还去不去了。”排骨的声音低的可怕。

“不啊....不去了..啊..”西瓜的手挣扎着，失去平衡感的他现在连坐起来都比较费劲。“排骨....我想要...”

“那就要看你表现了。”排骨坐在床边，拄着脸，仿佛在欣赏着灿烂的风景。

西瓜眨了眨眼睛，呆愣住看着排骨，被情欲折磨的他无法像平常一样自然甚至是逗逼。

排骨解开西瓜的束缚，细绳本是用来使物体捆绑的更结实，现在用来做这种事情，倒也是从另一个方面肯定了它绝对是童嫂无欺，没辜负他的功能。

西瓜的手被勒出几道深红的印记，西瓜来不及顾着疼痛，直接起身抱着排骨，“我...我...排骨....我”

“干嘛。”排骨转过身看着西瓜，“你想表达什么？”

西瓜低下头想了一会，随即搂住排骨的脖子吻了上去，西瓜的吻很轻柔，不带任何情欲，排骨有些愣住，慢慢回应着西瓜的吻。

排骨的轻轻绕过西瓜身后，褪下最后的庇护，西瓜的后边已经湿了一片，仿佛是在邀请，排骨轻笑，拿起润滑剂，毫无预兆的伸了一根手指。

“唔...”西瓜有些吃痛，挣扎着扭着身体。

“乖，放松，一会就不疼了。”西瓜的呼吸已经乱了节奏，只是粗粗的乱喘着，不过事实证明排骨没有骗他，身后已经能适应下来，排骨趁机伸入第二根手指。

“说，你错了吗。”

“我...我哪里错了...”西瓜仍倔强的反驳着排骨，努力调整着自己的呼吸。

“没有？”排骨用力顶了一下西瓜，开始动起来。

“啊！有...啊...”西瓜眯着眼睛，被刺激的仰起头。

“哪里错了？”排骨对西瓜身体熟悉的可怕，很快找到了那一点，轻轻按了下去。

“啊！我...不知道啊...”西瓜差一点点就缴了械，全身就像过了电一般，不自觉地颤抖着。西瓜的脸，红的不成样子，嘴微微张着，说着含糊不清，断断续续的话语，眼泪还在眼眶中打转，睫毛被沾湿，轻轻地抖着，这一切都被排骨看在眼里，排骨抿着嘴，定力开始动摇。

“不知道是吧，那我让你知道知道。”排骨褪下长裤，忍了这么久，排骨的欲望也十分强烈。排骨突然的进入，让西瓜毫无防备，“啊！”

排骨轻笑，搂起西瓜，“我才只顶了一下啊，就不行啦，你的耐力越来越差了呀。”

西瓜现在还有些虚脱，刚刚被排骨的刺激直接缴了械，但身后的异物感还是十分强烈。

排骨看着快要睡着的西瓜，有些不满，“瓜.....我之前是不是对你太好了点，所以你就不听话了？排骨粗暴的直攻西瓜敏感点。

“啊...恩..啊排骨....慢点啊....”西瓜哭喊着，拽着排骨半敞的衬衫。

“你以为我宠着你，就代表你可以随便去勾引别人？恩？”

排骨不顾西瓜的反抗，每退出一点，就更深入一些，带给西瓜的感觉，一次比一次强烈。

“啊...我..没有.啊...慢点...疼..”

“你还知道疼？我要让你记住，以后就不会再敢了。”排骨把西瓜转了个身，直接按在床上，突然转变的姿势，让西瓜的分身又微微抬起头。

“啊...那...那是..开玩笑....啊...”西瓜的双手被摁住，没办法反抗，“排骨你特么能不能理智一点啊！..很疼啊...”

“......”排骨没有回应，只是加快了频率，“你还有力气骂我啊，那我就要好好努力一下了。”

“啊...恩...你....啊..”西瓜连一句完整的话都说不出来，每次话到嘴边，都被排骨一一撞碎。

“排骨....啊...慢点...我要...我要去了....”西瓜微微回过头，想通过亲吻的方法来讨好排骨，不过显然排骨并不吃这套。

“你认为你现在来撩我有用吗？”排骨放慢了速度，每一下都轻轻地顶一下，就出去了，这对现在的西瓜来说，可是一种折磨。

西瓜不被满足，身下的欲望还在渐长，可排骨丝毫没有想释放的样子，西瓜很难受，眼泪止不住的落在床单上，留下一个个淡淡的印记，“排骨....动一下啊....你不会不行了吧....”西瓜扭过头，强挤出一个笑容，“啊..难道真的被我说中了吗....”

排骨盯着西瓜，没想到到这个时候西瓜还是一副任君采摘的样子，排骨的眼神更暗了，“呵，你在外面就是这么浪的勾引别人吗？。”排骨抚摸着西瓜的腿，吻了上去，留下一排排印记。

“啊....不要...我...”西瓜受不了这种刺激，“我错了....给我..我受不了...难受...”

最后一根名曰理智的弦崩塌。

排骨加快着运动的频率，紧紧握住西瓜的手，粗暴的向西瓜索取，不知为何，平常的排骨都是十分温柔，即使在床上也很温柔，但现在排骨也想不明白，也许是，输给了最原始的欲望。

西瓜已经不知道释放了多少次，仰着头趴在床上，困意袭来，西瓜慢慢闭上眼睛。

排骨伏在西瓜耳边，抚摸着西瓜的碎发，“瓜，给我生个孩子吧。”

西瓜呼吸声慢慢平稳，良久，西瓜轻声回了一句“你傻啊，我不能啊...”

窗外沙沙作响，下了一夜的雨终于有了要停的样子，起风了，带起了地上还有些湿润的落叶，空气中还交夹带着一些青草味，月亮还在发着微弱的光，云层散去，太阳要出来了呢。 

阶下青苔与红树，雨中寥落月中愁。


End file.
